


Dulce Venganza

by RozenDark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accion, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozenDark/pseuds/RozenDark
Summary: Antony Edward Stark ya estaba harto. Había soportado por mucho tiempo las ofensas de algunos de los Vengadores y además el abandono de Steve. Para colmo, por una noche de pasión con Rogers, había terminado embarazado y cuando quiso decirle, este le insinuó que lo pasado había sido un error.Ahora, con ocho meses de embarazo, su reciente renuncia a ser Iron Man y a los Vengadores, Hydra decidía secuestrarlo. Y su mala suerte aumenta cuando sus salvadores son nada más y nada menos que los Vengadores y él. El Alfa que lo había rechazado.Esto solo desencadenará que Tony estalle y comience con su dulce venganza. Porque nadie se iba a meter con su lindo hijo, mientras él estuviera para protegerlo.Stony





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, después de haber escrito varios fragmentos en el grupo “Stony Shippers”, decidí que mejor lo escribía y publicaba como se debe.  
> En fin, los personajes de Marvel Comics son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor.  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"Mala Suerte"**

 

**~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 

Si le preguntaron si se arrepentía de sus actos, Tony respondió con "a veces lo hago". Sin embargo, Tony está seguro de que nunca había sido solo uno.

Y no, no era porque Rogers lo había aceptado como pareja, eso no pasaba y no precisamente porque no lo deseara. La razón era simple: De esa noche llena de más que besos y arrumacos, nació una linda consecuencia. Consecuencia que Tony ya llevaba ocho meses exactos.

Stark estaba tan ansioso por tener un hijo en brazos, que poco o nada que los Vengadores dijeran de él en las noticias. Pues desde que supe que estaba embarazada, había tomado una enorme decisión: renunciar a ser Iron Man y dejar a los Vengadores.

Stark sabía que en la torre nadie lo extrañaría, lo que es más, después de haber tenido esa decisión, se había ocultado el mundo entero, guardando de manera muy evidente. Solo Pepper y Rhodes sabrían de su paradero y su condición, y siempre iban a ayudarlo en lo que pueda.

Desgraciadamente al estar solo y creerse oculto por completo, no vio venir el ataque.

Para cuando Tony se dio cuenta, estaba despertando justo en un extraño lugar con un desconocido frente a él, monitoreando su estado de salud y la de su bebé.

 

\- ¿Quién eres ?, ¿dónde estoy? -, solicitó. Este hombre no le dio buena espina.

—Trate de calmarse señor Stark. En su estado debería mantenerse calmado. Dígame señor Stark, ¿conoce a Hydra? -

 

A Tony se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos. Simplemente no puedo creer la cantidad de mala suerte que tenía.

Justo cuando había decidido dejar de poner en riesgo y hacer una vida normal al lado de su hijo en el camino, tienen que raptar, peor aún, sus captores tienen que ser precisamente la organización de Hydra.

 

—Claro que conozco Hydra, la pregunta es, ¿qué hago aquí? -, demandó el sable. Tal vez y solo esta vez, querer su tecnología y cómo estar en las cosas en su situación previa, aceptaría la demanda con tal de que su hijo no le hiciera nada.

—Usted no se encuentra aquí por su tecnología, si eso es lo que piensa —, sonrió el extraño al ver la mirada de Stark —. Se rumorea que que el hijo que espera es del mismísimo Capitán América, ¿es eso verdad señor Stark? —, con detenimiento, miro el gran vientre del Omega.

 

Tony juraba que un frío le caló hasta la médula al oír su oscuro secreto. Ciertamente quería ocultar su embarazo del Alfa que lo rechazo, pero también estaba la preocupación de los enemigos de ambos.

Hydra no era de su agrado número uno, así que en sus planes no estaba que la oscura organización se enterara de aquel secreto.

Justo recordó que tenía clases de maternidad ese día, así como tenía planeado comprarle a su hijo aquel tierno mameluco rojo que había visto la semana pasada, pero en su lugar, estaba allí, temiendo por lo que le querían hacer a su bebé.

 

— ¿Qué no te enteras?, Rogers anda de novio con la agente Carter, y según los rumores, hay planes de boda —, dijo lo más seguro de sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que aquello solo era una noticia amarillista que algún paparazzi había inventado.

—Bueno, eso se puede comprobar aquí y ahora, ¿no es así? —

 

Tony no había entendido a lo que quería llegar aquel hombre, hasta que vio con lujo y detalle el lugar.

Esa sala parecía una especie de consultorio médico, sin mencionar que él se encontraba acostado en una incómoda camilla.

Miró un poco más y a su lado había una mesita metálica llena de toda clase de implementos, que aunque no había estudiado medicina, había aprendido para qué servían.

 

— ¿Ibas a hacerme una prueba de paternidad? —, preguntó en susurro, para después mirar con espanto a ese lunático —. Ni se te ocurra, que eso solo pondrá en riesgo a mi bebé —, le dijo.

—No se preocupe Señor Stark, mientras me diga si yo tengo razón, no habrá necesidad de hacer una prueba tan invasiva —, respondió tajante el hombre.

—Y yo ya le dije que ese mequetrefe no es el padre de mi hijo —, rebatió nervioso.

—Respuesta equivocada señor Stark —

 

Tony sintió terror cuando de la nada se vio atado a aquella camilla con las piernas abiertas.

Temió aún más cuando aquel extraño tomó unas tijeras para (lo que suponía) cortarle el pantalón.

Negó una y otra vez, de todas las maneras posibles. Tenía muy en cuenta que su embarazo no había sido el más tranquilo, pues había pasado por más de un susto, así que debido a la situación tan incómoda, dejó de lado ese orgullo suyo.

 

— ¡Si lo es! —, gritó asustado al ver la cercanía del hombre —. ¡Steve Rogers es el padre de mi hijo! —, respondió con agitación.

—Ve que no fue tan difícil responder con la verdad —, dijo divertido —. Por ahora, puedo asegurarle que su bebé se encuentra en un perfecto estado, y que a usted no se le hará nada malo.

—Tony suspiró ya más tranquilo, para después mirar con desdén al hombre aquel —. ¿Por qué me trajeron a este lugar? —, nervioso se atrevió a preguntar aquello.

—Esas son preguntas que con el tiempo se responderán señor Stark. Por ahora, será mejor que se ponga cómodo, que estará aquí por un largo tiempo.

 

Tony miró con odio a ese hombre. ¿Que si estaba asustado?, lo estaba. Le aterraba la idea de que le hicieran algo malo a su bebé, pero no por eso se quedaría como la perfecta damisela en peligro a esperar que lo rescatarán, y ya se le ocurriría algo para tratar de salir de aquel lugar, o al menos, resistir hasta que la ayuda llegue. Porque sí, Antony Stark estaba completamente seguro de que Pepper movería cielo, mar y tierra para tratar de dar con su paradero, incluso Rhodes estaría haciendo lo mismo, así que con ese pensamiento, ya estaba medianamente más tranquilo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Steve no podía creer aquello. Hacía ocho meses aproximadamente que no sabía nada de Tony, y ahora cuando había una pequeña esperanza de saber el paradero del Omega, esa esperanza se había convertido en desesperación y preocupación al saber que Tony había sido raptado por Hydra.

Pepper había ido primeramente con Shield, y Fury al ser como es, había mandado a Potts directamente con los Vengadores, aunque no por eso, dejaba de lado brindar la ayuda de Shield, especialmente si de Hydra se trataba.

Y ahora, en una de las tantas bases de Shield, se encontraban escuchando tanto a Fury como a Pepper. Pero hubo algo, una de las indicaciones de Pepper Potts para cuando encontrarán a Tony.

El asunto no era para nada sencillo, pues ellos al creer que una vez encontrando a Tony podrían mandar alguna de sus armaduras, Potts se encargó de vetar esa idea y en su lugar pidió extremo cuidado para el Omega Stark.

 

—El hecho de que Stark haya renunciado a los Vengadores y a ser Iron Man, no significa que no vaya a poner de su parte a la hora de su rescate —, mencionó Clint con fastidio.

 

Pepper Potts tenía su carácter, pese a ser una Omega. Y aun si había algún Alfa en aquella sala, por Tony y el bebé que esté esperaba, era capaz de golpear a cuanto Alfa se le atravesara en el camino, así que no fue raro que se le haya acercado a ese tipejo de lengua filosa y le haya propinado tremenda cachetada.

 

—Para su información señor Barton, Tony no se encuentra en un estado favorable como para andar de “justiciero”, así que si me permite terminar de explicar, con mucho gusto le haré saber la razón por la que deberán tener extremo cuidado con el señor Stark —, Pepper ni siquiera disimuló el desagrado que le causaba hablar con Barton, ni tampoco hizo menos severa la mirada que le enviaba a Wanda por la cara de fastidio que esta tenía —. Para empezar, Tony no puede pelear debido a que está en estado de gestación y muy avanzado debo decir.

 

Para Pepper no fue raro ver esos rostros llenos de incredulidad, era obvio, debido a los rumores y chismes de las noticias amarillistas, su Tonos tenía la reputación de ser un Omega promiscuo tanto con Alfas como Betas, cuando la realidad era que Tony no salía con cualquiera y que aquellos que habían llegado a más que una cena, eran ella (pese a que también era Omega) y el padre del hijo que esperaba. Y por la cara que ese grandísimo imbécil había puesto, sabía a la perfección que pensaba lo mismo que los otros odiosos seres en esa sala.

Hizo ejercicios de respiración para calmarse, pues sabía a la perfección que habían idiotas en la sala, que saldrían con alguna tontería y palabras bajas y vulgares en contra de Tony, y la verdad, ahora solo le interesaba que ese Omega regresará sano y salvo a casa y se preocupara más por preparar la maleta que ocuparía para el día del parto.

 

— ¿Es broma?, ¿verdad? —, preguntó Wanda sorprendida —. Es decir, es Anthony Stark de quien hablamos.

—Es obvio que tiene que ser una broma, es decir, aun si esta embarazado, es obvio que lo dará en adopción, o peor, ya pudo haberlo abortado —, respondió sisañoso Hawkeye.

—Clint, Wanda, por una vez cierren esa boca suya, que esto es serio —, Natasha miro mal a esos dos. Conocía lo suficiente a Tony y sabía que el Omega sería incapaz de hacer algo en contra de un ser tan inocente como lo era aquel bebé, especialmente cuando Stark había pasado por una infancia severa gracias al trato de Howard Stark —. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Tony?, claro, si se puede saber —, Nat aprovechó el repentino silencio causado por su orden y preguntó aquello, claro, tanteando el terreno de batalla que Pepper Potts había creado.

—Pepper suspiró resignada, mientras dirigía de manera discreta su mirada hacia el dichoso Capitán América —. Tiene ocho meses exactos y no fue un embarazo del todo sencillo, puesto que el Alfa que lo embarazo, decidió rechazarlo y seguir con su vida —, explicó con demasiado reproche, casi como si deseara que aquel Alfa entendiera la indirecta muy directa.

— ¿Y por qué Stark no nos contaría?, ¿no se supone que éramos sus amigos? —, preguntó un muy sorprendido Thor.

—Eso es demasiado obvio señor del trueno —, respondió con simpleza Potts —. Como ya habrá notado, hay gente indeseada que cree cosas malas de Tony, cuando la realidad es otra. En conclusión, estas personas se dejan guiar por rumores y chismes que dicen los demás —, aquello lo dijo, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a ese par de odiosos —. ¿Y bien?, ¿harán el trabajo o tendré que ir a pedir la ayuda de los cuatro fantásticos? —, exigió saber. Ahora mismo le interesaba saber si no estaba perdiendo su tiempo con ese grupo.

—No se preocupe señorita Potts, nosotros nos encargaremos —, dijo como pudo el Capitán.

 

Si bien tenía un sinfín de dudas en su cabeza, Rogers estaba seguro de que solamente una persona podría disiparlas, pero ahora debía concentrarse lo más que podía y rescatar sano y salvo a Tony y al bebé que esperaba, solo deseaba que no fuera tarde.

 

—Ya que han aceptado la misión, es hora de que se alisten tanto en material médico como en ubicación. Hemos dado con una base subterránea al norte de la ciudad y por como se ve, la misión será demasiado complicada —, Fury comenzó a explicar con detalle lo que sería la misión de búsqueda y rescate.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

No podía ser cierto. Esa situación era demasiado absurda, y había llegado en muy mal momento, pues con ocho meses de embarazo y siendo prácticamente una gran pelota, no podía correr para intentar huir, lo que es más, no podía hacer uso de su armadura. Y aun cuando hizo de todo para lograr salir de la habitación en la que se encontraba encerrado, sabía que tenía que hacer uso de toda su inteligencia e imaginación para maquinar un buen plan y lograr salir de allí ileso.

Justo cuando creyó que lo lograría, un par de soldados dio con su paradero y obviamente no se lo tomaron nada bien. Temió por su vida y la de su bebé, pero al oír un grito demasiado familiar para él, supo que no tenía nada de suerte.

Sabía que el haber nacido como Omega era parte de su muy mala suerte (según palabras de su padre), haberse enamorado de un idiota Alfa que lo rechazaba con la barata excusa de “si seguimos con lo que hicimos anoche, no llegaremos a nada” era otro punto a su mala suerte, y por supuesto, a ese combo hay que agregarle su verídica lengua, su orgullo ante todo y su brillante y despampanante personalidad, su mala suerte solamente aumentaba, aunque no creía que fuera a tales extremos, pero nunca hay que decir nunca.

Y para colmo de los colmos, a Pepper se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de pedirle ayuda, justo al maldito Alfa por el que estaba así de gordo. Pero al menos, Rogers le serviría para algo, y su prioridad en esos precarios momentos era mantener a su bebé sano y salvo en su vientre, al menos hasta que llegue el momento en el que deba nacer.  
Sin embargo, un nuevo problema se hace presente, y es que a pesar de que todo el equipo de Vengadores se encontraba sorprendido por su embarazo, los malos e hirientes comentarios no faltaron. Un ejemplo, Clint con el comentario venenoso de "milagro que no lo abortaste Stark" o el comentario de Wanda "¿siquiera sabe de quién es?", oh, pero claro, lo  peor era ver al grandioso Capitán América acercarse a su persona, como si tuviera el derecho y hacerle la pregunta más estúpida posible, "¿es mío, verdad?".  
Y obviamente, le respondió con un puñetazo en el rostro. Ese no era el modo en el que planeaba decirle aquello a Rogers, al menos no cuando el Alfa lo abandonó después de su encuentro carnal, y para acabar, a Hydra se le ocurre resurgir y capturarlo con el fin de tener al hijo del Capitán América e Iron Man. En conclusión...  


—Tengo una mala suerte de los mil demonios —, murmuró Tony con odio.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Steve Rogers juraba que nunca antes había estado tan alterado por algo. Si bien, se había prometido mantener la calma durante la misión, apenas llegaron a aquella base, sintió una tremenda presión.

Tan desesperante y sofocante que le atosigaba en su totalidad. Era como si sintiera el miedo de Tony, como si hubiera una extraña conexión que los unía. Y fue así como se dio cuenta.

Si no recordaba mal, el día que rechazó a Tony, el Omega iba a decirle algo justo antes de que diera su patético monólogo del porque no debían volverse pareja. Y a pesar de que tenía todos los indicios y razones para que Tony desapareciera y renunciara al mundo de los súper héroes, le tomó bastante unir todos los cabos sueltos. Hasta que por fin lo entendió todo, justo cuando uno de los tantos imbéciles de Hydra lo golpeó en la cara.

Tony estaba embarazado. Tony iba a decírselo aquel día. Tony y él tendrían un hijo. Y el cómo idiota rechazó todas esas oportunidades que el Omega le estaba dando en bandeja de plata.

Una vez esa verdad entro en su cabeza, comenzó a pelear con más ganas de las necesarias. Golpeando a cuanto soldado de Hydra se le pusiera en el camino. Corriendo en la dirección donde podía sentir la tenue esencia de su Omega. Y no detuvo su paso aun cuando los demás le gritaron.

Justo cuando sintió más fuerte la presencia de Tony, se sintió aliviado, pero al lograr divisar Omega, no dudo siquiera en lanzar su escudo en contra de esos estúpidos soldados que atentaban en contra de su Omega y el bebé de ambos.

Sintió la presencia cercana del resto de los Vengadores, pero poco le importo. Y aunque no le gusto escuchar los comentarios venenosos de Clint y Wanda, ahora solo le interesaba acercarse al Omega y asegurarse de que estuviera del todo bien.

Aunque claro, al parecer su cerebro aún se encontraba procesando toda la información, y en lugar de preguntar sobre el estado de Tony, se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta más idiota jamás dada.

 

— ¿Es mío?, ¿verdad? —

 

Y por supuesto, Tony les respondió con un bien merecido puñetazo en el rostro.

 

—Eso es más que obvio Capitán Rogers —, respondió el Omega con fastidio  —. No me interesa si recuerda la noche en la que usted y yo nos juntamos y acurrucamos como más que amigos —, mencionó burlesco.

 

Steve se sonrojo apenado. Sus inteligentes sospechas eran más que verdaderas y había metido en grande la pata. Si hubiera aceptado que aquel Omega lo atraía más que como una simple amistad, hubiera pasado por la maravillosa etapa del embarazo y tendría el derecho de tocar el vientre de su adorable Omega, pero ese error le trajo tremendas consecuencias y obviamente Tony lo agarraría a golpes si se atrevía siquiera a tocar su hombro.

Por su parte los demás Vengadores, si bien estaban sorprendidos con aquella sorpresiva noticia, no lo veían nada raro, es decir, ambos se miraban de manera nada amistosa (y no precisamente con odio), y las peleas que Rogers y Stark solían tener eran peleas de matrimonio, pero al parecer, Steve Rogers era más necio que el mismo Anthony Stark  y había arruinado esa oportunidad de oro.

Claro, si bien, para la mayoría era algo más que esperado, para dos de los Vengadores, era algo inaudito. Clint y Wanda no podían creer que todos se tragaron la historia de Stark, sabiendo su historial en relaciones, y claro, como siempre sus venenosas lenguas no pudieron mantenerse controladas.

 

— ¿En serio cree que es su hijo Capitán? —, preguntó Wanda incrédula —. Es Stark de quien hablamos.

 

Tony la miró con odio. Esa mocosa no tenía idea de nada, así que con toda la paciencia que podía tener un embarazado, se atrevió a apretar el maldito paquete que le había dado el premio que llevaba en su vientre.

 

—Mira mocosa, no tengo humor para aguantar tus quejidos e insultos hacia mí, pero te puedo asegurar, que fue esto, lo que me dejo en este estado —, mencionó furioso.

 

Wanda se quedó más que callada, Clint abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez, mientras que Steve solamente atinaba a sonrojarse por el atrevimiento del Omega, más cuando veía la mirada llena de burla de Nat, Sam, Thor y Hulk.

 

—T... Tony... Por favor —, Rogers se sentía azorado por el repentino apretón que aquel Omega le había dado.

—Usted ni me hable Capitán, mire que no gestionar absolutamente nada acerca de lo que me hizo a esos mantenidos es lo que me pone furioso, y para colmo, ni siquiera me defiende, me siento ofendido —, de brazos cruzados comenzó a caminar hacia lo que creía era la salida.

— ¿Disculpa?, ¿nos llamaste mantenidos? —, Clint se acercó de mala gana a Stark, dispuesto a todo para poner a ese insolente Omega en su verdadero lugar.

—Buena vista, no así el buen sentido auditivo. Si, les dije mantenidos. Especialmente a ti y a la idiota esa, que por cierto, es una malagradecida —, respondió enojado, mientras señalaba a Wanda —. Al menos los demás agradecen que pagó su luz, su agua, su gas, su comida y los daños que causan en sus actos heroicos, ¿o pensabas que lo pagabas tú?, dime, ¿tienes el dinero necesario para hacer todos esos gastos millonarios?, y no, no lo digo para echarlo en cara. Lo digo para que tú y Wanda dejen de joderme la existencia, no me conocen, ni siquiera han tratado de ser amigos míos y aun así me juzgan.

—Tony, trata de calmarte, no le hará bien al bebé —, Nat miro mal a Steve, quien se había quedado callado en lugar de defender al Omega y a su hijo. Preocupada vio que Stark se agitaba y de vez en cuando guiaba su mano a su gran vientre —. ¿Te sientes bien?

 

Pero Tony no se calmó, al contrario, siguió hablando con la verdad. Y aunque repentinamente sentía un leve dolor, no se detendría. No ahora que se había armado de valor para hablar. No cuando ese par de idiotas hablaban no solo de él, también de su pequeño bebé que no tenía culpa alguna.

Natasha estaba preocupada, Tony no se veía nada bien y podía saberlo con solo ver su rostro algo pálido y su piel perlada en sudor.

  
—Rogers, ¿no va a hacer algo?, es el Omega que imprudentemente embarazo —, le dijo furiosa.

  
Steve salió por completo del shock que había causado las duras palabras de Tony. Miró a Nat y luego al Omega, y cuando vio lo mal que Tony se veía, no pudo evitar acercarse a gran velocidad y darle un golpe  en el rostro a Clint Barton.

  
— ¿Qué rayos le pasa Capitán? —, le exigió saber, mientras sobaba su rostro.

  
Pero Steve ni siquiera le hizo caso, pues se había ido directamente a ayudar a Tony, quien por cierto, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer. Todos se preocuparon, pues el Omega estaba cada vez más pálido y su rostro denotaba dolor. Es más, Clint e incluso Wanda, sintieron miedo de que algo malo le sucediera a Stark y al bebé.

  
— ¿Qué ocurre Tony?—, Steve, miraba preocupado, al Omega.  
—Ya viene —, murmuró —. El bebé ya viene… y en muy mal momento debo decir…

  
Y entonces, todo se volvió un caos. Si no lograban sacar a Tony a tiempo, estaban seguros que ese bebé nacería en las instalaciones de Hydra, y eso no era algo que Stark tuviera planeado para el nacimiento de su pequeño bribón.

Tony ya tenía una amable obstetra que se encargaría de ayudarle con el parto, y no podía olvidar que ya tenía la maleta con todo lo que su bebé necesitaría para el día de su nacimiento, pero ahora, en su situación y por cómo veía las cosas, Peter quería nacer a la de ya y no había nada que lo detuviera. Eso era genial, Peter iba a nacer con ese lado suyo y se lo estaba haciendo saber justo en ese momento.

 

— ¡Esto es su culpa malditos! —, gritó adolorido, mientras señalaba a los nerviosos Clint y Wanda.

— ¡Dios Tony! —, exclamó Nat, mientras ayudaba a Rogers a controlar al Omega —. Tienes que tranquilizarte y dejar de moverte —, lo regaño —. Primero lo primero, ¿cada cuánto tienes contracciones? y ¿cuántas son? —, le pregunto seriamente.

—Tony asintió más calmado de ver que al menos había un Alfa que llevaba los pantalones en el equipo —. Tengo dolor en la espalda baja, y creo que acabo de romper fuente —, aterrado vio que poco a poco su pantalón se mojaba.

 — ¿Y ahora qué, agente Romanov? —, Sam se le acercó de manera cautelosa a la pelirroja y preguntó aquello en susurro.

—Si te soy sincera, creí que había sido una falsa alarma, pero al ver que acaba de romper fuente, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos sacarlo cuanto antes —, respondió discretamente —. Bien, Tony, Pepper Potts nos dijo brevemente lo que debías hacer en este caso. Primeramente, haz tus ejercicios de respiración y mantén la mayor calma posible. Hulk, tú te encargaras de llevarlo y asegurar su bienestar y protección, sin llegar a quitar tu atención de Tony. Clint y Sam se encargaran de los soldados que lleguen por detrás, así que asegúrense de que nada se acerque a Hulk, mientras lleva a Tony. Thor y Wanda se encargaran de la parte delantera, lo mismo va para ustedes, nada, absolutamente nada debe de acercarse a Hulk y a Tony. En cuanto al Cap, usted se mantendrá lo más cerca posible de Tony, aun si no paso todo el embarazo a lado de Tony, en un caso como este, tener al padre Alfa cerca mantendrá calmado al Omega gestante. Yo me encargare de asegurar el perímetro en caso de que traspasen a ambos equipos.

 

Si bien, todos se mostraban sorprendidos por la eficacia de Nat en esos momentos, ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar a la que parecía ser la voz de la razón en ese preciso momento.

Steve se encargó de ayudar a Tony a acomodarse en los brazos de Hulk, mientras que Sam y Clint se encargaban de cubrir la retaguardia y Thor y Wanda la zona delantera. Una vez que Tony pudo acomodarse de manera que le diera el mínimo dolor, comenzaron a correr hacia la salida.

Quitando a todo soldado Hydra que se interpusiera, siempre cuidando que nada ni nadie se acercara siquiera a Tony. Solo esperaban lograr salir a tiempo de ese espantoso lugar.

Y justo cuando el Omega Stark creía que su hijo nacería en la base de Hydra, logro ver con anhelo la luz brillante del sol.

 

—Lo logramos, ahora debemos ir a un hospital —, mencionó con alivio Nat.

\- ¿No te parece que fue demasiado fácil? -, pregunto Thor.

—Nat no se midió y le dio un golpe en la cabeza—. No hay comentarios que no sean frente a Tony -, le regaño -. Primero llevamos a Tony al hospital y luego nos encargamos de investigar este asunto. Algo no anda bien.

 

Todos se asintieron de acuerdo con Romanov, por suerte, Tony, no había escuchado nada, pues Hulk primeramente lo había llevado con el equipo médico de Shileld.

Por ahora, lo importante era garantizar el bienestar de Tony y el bebé en el camino, y luego encargarse de darle un merecido a Hydra.

 

**Continuará**


	2. "La Venganza Comienza"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el segundo capítulo, y espero que les guste el capítulo.   
> En fin, los personajes de Marvel Comics son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor.  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**“La Venganza Comienza”**

 

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**  

 

Tony jamás pensó que dar a luz doliera tanto, aun cuando había escuchado por boca de algunos de sus trabajadores y cada que iba a su chequeo mensual, se negaba a creer que tener a su hijo le dolería hasta el punto de querer matar a ese imbécil Alfa que lo había dejado en ese estado.

 

— ¿Es normal que grite tanto? —, preguntó Steve más que preocupado por el Omega y el bebé.

—No lo sé Steve, considerando que un ser humano está saliendo de él, si, tal vez eso sea lo normal —, respondió Nat de manera sarcástica, mientras pasaba un trapo húmedo en la frente del Omega.

 

Si bien, el Omega Stark estaba siendo atendido por los médicos de Shield, eso no quitaba el hecho de que llevaban prisa por llegar al hospital más cercano y atender pronto el parto de Tony.

Sin embargo, al ver que el líder de los Vengadores estaba más que alterado por el estado del Omega y el bebé que tenían en común, el resto del equipo también se había preocupado.

 

— ¡Maldito seas Rogers!, ¡esto es tu maldita culpa! —, Tony ni siquiera moderaba su lenguaje y al ver que el Alfa le iba a reclamar con su típico “lenguaje”, tomo su brazo y lo apretó con la excesiva fuerza que en esos momentos tenía —. Y ni se te ocurra decirme algo acerca de mi maldito lenguaje, porque te juro que te mato maldito hijo de perra —

—Steve solamente asintió adolorido, ¿desde cuándo Tony tenía la fuerza para quitarle la circulación a su brazo? —. Tranquilo Tony, yo no iba a decir nada —, murmuró con cierto temor.

 

Steve en verdad esperaba que el Omega se calmara, pero Tony siguió gritando toda clase de insultos en su contra. Y cuando al fin llegaron al hospital, creyó que el Omega lo soltaría y dejaría que su brazo recuperara aunque sea un poco de circulación, sin embargo, Tony siguió apretando su brazo -con mucha más fuerza- y por petición de la misma doctora, tuvo que quedarse a su lado, mientras el resto del equipo aguardaba afuera.

Bien se lo había mencionado Natasha: un Omega embarazado necesitaba del Alfa padre del bebé, aun si ese padre Alfa era un estúpido que había perdido una gran oportunidad con un lindo Omega como lo era Anthony Stark.

 

— ¿Estará bien? —, preguntó nervioso Steve.

—La amable doctora solamente asintió con una sonrisa —. Por su manera de preguntarlo, supongo que usted es el padre del bebé —, le dijo con diversión —. Créame, su Omega y el bebé están en buen estado, aunque el parto será natural, pues no hay ninguna anomalía para que sea cesárea y ya prácticamente, ese pequeño bribón está afuera —, explicó  sonriente.

—El Omega se molestó por ambas cosas —. Doctora, antes que nada, no soy Omega de ese mal nacido y segundo… ¡¿cómo que será parto natural?!… ¡¿Que no ve que me estoy muriendo?!... ¡Tiene que sacar al bebé a la de ya!  —, Tony se mostraba histérico al saber que tendría horas de horas de dolor durante todo el parto.

—La mujer se mostró sorprendida y apenada por la confusión —. Lamento haber malinterpretado señor Stark —, la mujer se disculpó de manera rápida —. En cuanto a lo otro, créame que el parto natural es lo mejor, aun cuando la cesárea parezca lo mejor, es más dolorosa y lleva muchos más cuidados, así que el parto natural es lo más recomendable, aún si usted es un Omega Varón —, explicó con detalle y un gesto lleno de seriedad —. Además señor Stark, usted ya tiene los siete centímetros de dilatación, tres más y podremos comenzar, por lo pronto, mandaré a una enfermera para que le apliquen la epidural.

 

Tony no tuvo tiempo de refutar ante aquello, pues la doctora ya había salido, dejándolo a él con su dolor y a un estúpido Alfa que no salía del cuarto en el que estaba.

Stark, sabía que Nat tenía algo de culpa para dejarle a ese molesto Capipaleta, pero como había dicho la Alfa -aun si no lo quería así-, para que Peter llegará al mundo como se debe, Steve debía permanecer a su lado, durante todo el proceso, ya luego lo mandaría al diablo y se aseguraría de mimar a su mocoso. Aunque claro, si ahora le estaba casi arrancando el brazo, Tony sabía que podía aprovecharse de la situación y hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que él sentía justo ahora y obviamente, Steve no podría poner pero alguno o de verdad le arrancaría el brazo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Habían pasado dos largas y desesperantes horas, y Steve juraría que ya no sentía el brazo. Aquella medicina que le habían suministrado al Omega, solamente había hecho efecto por media hora, así que el Alfa había soportado ver al Omega sufrir de terribles dolores que las contracciones le ocasionaron, ¿cuánto podía tardar en nacer su hijo?, además de que hacía poco habían checado a Tony y solamente había logrado a ocho centímetros.

 

— ¡Maldito seas Steve Rogers! —

 

Steve obviamente se quedaba callado y con la mirada llena de culpa, pues sabía que Tony estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Y en verdad esperaba que su hijo naciera pronto, o estaba seguro de que el Omega

 

— ¿Cómo está señor Stark? —

 

Steve agradeció enormemente que la doctora estuviera de vuelta, pues esperaba que le diera algo más a su Omega, sin embargo, la mujer solamente se acercó al Omega y comenzó a checarlo nuevamente.

 

—Lamento mucho decirle esto señores, pero no podremos aplicarle más medicamento, porque ya alcanzó los diez centímetros —, la doctora había visto la mirada de ambos, así que amablemente les dijo aquello —. Señor Stark, ahora mismo avisaré para que lo pasen a la sala de partos, una vez allí, comenzaremos con el labor de parto y cuando menos lo espere, usted tendrá a su lindo hijo en sus brazos —, explicó con una amable sonrisa —. En cuanto a usted señor…

—Rogers —, respondió nervioso el Alfa —. Y quiero quedarme con él en todo momento —, dijo, esperando que la doctora -o el mismo Tony- le dejarán quedarse a ver el nacimiento de su hijo.

—Eso es decisión del señor Stark —, respondió amablemente la mujer.

—Descuide doctora, si bien no somos pareja, él tomó parte en la fabricación de este bebé, así que lo menos que puede hacer, es soportarme durante todo el proceso —, dijo adolorido el Omega.

 

La doctora asintió, para después dejar a los futuros padres e ir a dar las indicaciones necesarias para llevar a Stark a la sala de partos.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Justo en la sala de espera, Natasha trataba de dialogar con una furiosa Pepper, pues había escuchado justo fuera del hospital que Tony había entrado en labor de parto, por culpa de los habladores Clint y Wanda, obviamente entró hecha una furia y apenas diviso a una nerviosa y más que avergonzada Wanda, no dudo ni por un segundo darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro, obviamente el asunto no quedó allí, pues no estuvo del todo satisfecha, hasta que le hizo lo mismo a Clint.

Claro que la Omega, deseaba sacar al torpe Alfa que estaba con Tony, pero Nat le impidió seguir, asegurando que Alfa y Omega debían quedarse juntos durante todo el proceso de parto, pero Pepper estaba tan furiosa como para entenderlo.

 

—Romanov, más te vale que no te interpongas en mi camino —, Potts se sitúo justo frente a la Alfa, importándole poco que ella era una Omega —. Si digo que sacaré a Rogers de allí, es porque eso haré y nada ni nadie va a impedírmelo —, aseguró de manera severa.

—Pues lo lamento Pepper Potts, pero hasta yo sé, que un Omega embarazado necesita del Alfa que lo dejó en ese estado, así que le aseguro que, yo impediré que saques a Rogers del lado de Tony —, Nat se cruzó de brazos, mientras dejaba en claro que no le temía a la Omega.

— ¿Entonces estás de parte de ese Alfa idiota? —, preguntó furiosa, esperando no llevarse una decepción con la Alfa Romanov.

 

Los presentes en aquella sala miraron expectantes a la Alfa, más que nada, porque Natasha había estado enviándole miradas llenas de rencor y reproche al Capitán América y al par de metiches que habían causado el parto repentino, y todo durante el trayecto al hospital. Y ahora parecía que aprobaba todo lo que el Alfa hacía y había hecho.

 

—Nat enarco una ceja —. Obvio que no Pepper —, respondió ofendida —. Créeme que si tu no hubieras llegado, yo personalmente, estaba dispuesta a sacar a patadas a Rogers una vez el bebé hubiera nacido —, dijo con demasiada seguridad —. La razón por la que te estoy cerrando el paso, es porque estás demasiado alterada y molesta, que no vas a medir las consecuencias y vas a sacar a Rogers, aun si eso es contraproducente para Tony y el bebé —, la Alfa se aseguró de tomar de los hombros a la ya más calmada Pepper Potts —. Esperemos a que el bebé nazca y ambas sacaremos a Rogers, ¿sí?, ¿te parece la idea? —

—Pepper se sonrojo apenada por no haber comprendido antes a la Alfa —. De acuerdo Romanov —, respondió con calma, para después sonreír —. ¿Sabes?, tú me agradas más que el resto del equipo, y mira que es decir mucho —, dijo con arrogancia.

—Nat sonrió también —. Tú también me agradas Potts —, respondió de igual manera.

 

Mientras ambas mujeres hacían las paces, Rhodey, junto a Thor y Sam solamente observaban lo que fue una posible pelea épica. Y es que ninguno de los presentes había querido interferir por temor a salir herido u ofendido por causa de ambas mujeres.

 

—Lo juro, no entiendo a las mujeres —, comentó Sam algo incrédulo, pues no esperaba que aquellas mujeres terminaran así de amigables entre ellas.

—Son demasiado complicadas, así que no te sientas avergonzado amigo —, respondió Thor con simpleza.

—Pepper siempre ha sido de esa manera, y no dudo que Romanov sea distinta —, comentó Rhodey con diversión.

 

En cuanto a Clint y Wanda, ellos no decían, ni hacían nada, pues no solo se sentían culpables, también sentían temor por la Omega y su ahora compañera de guerra, Natasha.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Alfa y Omega esperaban de manera armoniosa y ansiosa, la llegada de su dulce y tierno primogénito. O eso es lo que se esperaría en una pareja normal, sin embargo, la realidad era otra, pues justo ahora, Steve estaba completamente seguro de que de esa sala, saldría completamente calvo.

Tony no se estaba comportando como normalmente lo haría, y aunque creía que lo hacía apropósito, al ver que el rostro del Omega estaba rojo y perlado de sudor, supo que aquello era solamente una manera para que Tony desquite todo el dolor que ahora sentía.

Llevaban ya cerca de tres horas, y parecía que el bebé no quería salir aun.

 

—Señor Stark, cuando yo le diga, usted puja. También recuerde hacer su ejercicio de respiraciones, para evitar un colapso de su parte —, la doctora se mostraba amable y seria, sin embargo, al ver como el Omega jalaba con fuerza los rubios cabellos del Alfa, toda la seriedad abandonaba su rostro.

— ¡Juro que voy a castrarte maldito hijo de perra! —, gritó adolorido el Omega al sentir una tremenda contracción.

—Ya me lo has dicho Tony —, respondió apenado el Alfa.

—Te lo he dicho, pero no creo que aún lo entiendas… ¡maldición!, ¿cuánto falta para que salga? —, histérico y dolorido miró a la doctora, esperando por una respuesta positiva.

—Tranquilo Tony, tu relájate y trata de seguir las indicaciones de la doctora —, si bien, el Omega no había soltado su cabello, Steve trataba de calmarlo para aminorar el dolor que sentía —. El bebé nacerá cuando deba nacer.

— ¡Diablos Rogers! —, exclamó de mala gana  —. ¡Ya quisiera verte a ti en mi lugar, a ver si dices lo mismo, maldito imbécil! —, gritó furioso, mientras jalaba con más fuerza el cabello de aquel insensato.

 

La doctora no pudo reprimir más su risa, y mucho menos las personas que la asistían durante todo ese proceso, pues era demasiado raro -hasta bizarro- ver a un Omega tan culto y lleno de seguridad y elegancia como Anthony Stark, actuar así de infantil con un Alfa como Steve Rogers, especialmente por la casi arrancada de cabellos que el Omega le daba al Alfa.

Sin embargo, tuvo que volver a la realidad, cuando vio que el bebé había comenzado a salir.

 

—Muy bien señor Stark, es hora de comenzar con el trabajo duro. Ya veo la cabeza, lo que significa, que deberá seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, ¿entendido? —

—Tony asintió nervioso —. De acuerdo —, murmuró como pudo.

—Bien, primero que nada, pujara cuando yo lo diga, así como deberá parar, cuando yo vea que es necesario —, explicó seriamente, y hasta no ver un asentimiento por parte del futuro papi, no siguió con su monólogo —. Por ahora, puje con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tony asintió más que nervioso y ansioso —. Muy bien Peter, es hora de que salgas y dejes a papi por un rato —, se dijo así mismo, para después hacer lo que la doctora le había dicho.

 

Después de aquello, fueron varias horas más de sufrimiento y agonía, no solo para el Omega, también para el Alfa, quien sufría de terribles dolores en su cuero cabelludo y al escuchar sin refutar todos los insultos de Tony.

Y justo cuando el Omega creyó que iba a desfallecer, escucho el sonido más hermoso jamás oído, así como un gran alivio de ver cuando le colocaron a ese rollito de canela, justo en su pecho. Decir que no lloro, sería mentir, pues apenas logro ver a su hijo, soltó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

Ese diez de agosto, Peter Stark había nacido con un peso de tres kilogramos exactos y con una medida de cuarenta y seis centímetros, y para Tony no podía ser más que perfecto ese pequeño bribón.

 

—Felicidades señor Stark, tuvo un lindo varón —, la doctora terminó de hacer la limpieza, tanto del Omega, como del bebé —. Todavía falta hacerle su chequeo para saber a qué casta pertenece, pero tal parece que será un dulce Omega como usted.

—Detecto algo de sarcasmo en la palabra “dulce” —

—La mujer rió divertida —. Me descubrió señor Stark.

 

Steve había permanecido inmóvil apenas logro ver a su hijo. Lo vio desde sus pequeñas manitas, hasta su lindo y tierno rostro. El llanto de su hijo le pareció magnífico y ni qué decir de la hermosa imagen que le daban Tony y su hijo.

Sin embargo, apenas salieron de aquella sala, Tony fue llevado a una habitación privada, mientras a su bebé lo llevaban a hacerle los chequeos de rutina para descartar anomalías en cuanto a su salud, así como determinar a qué casta pertenecía.

Si bien quiso quedarse a lado del Omega, fue el mismo Tony, quien le recordó su posición en aquel lugar, por lo que resignado, tuvo que salir junto a la doctora, a dar las buenas noticias.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

— ¡¿Cómo está Tony?! —, Pepper no espero ni un minuto más para acercarse a la doctora, apenas la vio.

—Él y el bebé están en perfecto estado —, respondió amable —. Justo ahora, están haciendo algunos chequeos en el bebé, pero apenas terminen, será llevado con el señor Stark.

 

Todos en la sala pudieron respirar ya más tranquilos de oír aquello. Aunque Steve, solamente tomó asiento de manera apagada, pues el Omega no quería tenerlo cerca, ni de él y mucho menos del bebé.

La doctora, apenas dio una que otra indicación a Potts, decidió retirarse a seguir con su trabajo, así que la Omega encaró a los tres indeseados Vengadores de una manera molesta, dispuesta a echarlos de ser necesario.

 

—Ya que Tony y Peter están bien y que no hay necesidad de tenerlo cerca, será mejor que se retiren —, aquello lo dijo, mientras miraba de manera recelosa al Alfa Rogers.

— ¡Pepper, no seas grosera! —, Rhodey regaño su amiga.

—Ya no se les necesita, así que no tienen nada más que hacer aquí —, respondió indignada.

 

Todos miraron a Steve, esperando que aunque sea pidiera un poco de clemencia para dejarlo estar cerca de Tony, sin embargo, al oír varias alarmas sonar, todos se alteraron demasiado.

Steve se puso de pie al sentir que algo andaba mal con Tony y el bebé, y sus paranoias fueron más que acertadas, cuando divisó a la doctora que los había atendido, llegar completamente alterada.

 

— ¿Qué sucedió doctora? —, Pepper se mostró alarmada y demasiado angustiada.

—Un extraño hombre de máscara morada atacó a una de las enfermeras que estaban con el señor Stark —, respondió completamente alterada —. Ya he dado el aviso para que nada ni nadie logre salir del edificio, pero me temo que tanto el señor Stark como el bebé, están desaparecidos.

 

Aquello sin duda alguna no era nada favorable. Tony estaba convaleciente por el reciente esfuerzo, y si se lo habían llevado con el bebé, era más que obvio que estaba demasiado desprotegido.

Y aunque esperaban que en esos precarios momentos, la voz de la razón fuera Nat, fue el mismo Capitán América, quien tomó la iniciativa, y no solo eso, también dijo algo que él jamás diría.

 

—Hay que movernos equipo —, dijo completamente serio —. ¡Vayamos por el hijo de perra que se atrevió a llevarse a mi Omega y a mi hijo! —

 

El resto de los Vengadores, solamente pudo asentir de manera silenciosa, pues el Alfa se veía completamente enojado y preocupado.

Steve solamente podía recordar a alguien con una máscara morada, y si era quien creía que era, Tony y el bebé corrían grave peligro.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

—No sé para que nos necesita —

 

No hacía más de diez minutos, que aquel individuo de máscara morada y traje negro, había entrado justo cuando le habían entregado a Peter. Decir que no estaba asustado, sería mentir, pues sabía que si solo se lo hubieran llevado a él, no estaría tan aterrado, pero su bebé también se había visto implicado.

Afortunadamente, Peter no había llorado, aun cuando estaba despierto y de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro quejido.

Para su mala suerte, aquel hombre lo había obligado a sentarse con sus nulas fuerzas en una incómoda silla de ruedas y lo había llevado de manera rápida a un elevador.

Por un momento, pensó que lo llevaría al piso de abajo o se mantendría escondido al oír las alarmas sonar, pero el hombre lo había llevado justo a la azotea del hospital y eso solo hacía que se preocupara aún más.

 

—Será mejor que cubra como se debe a su bebé señor Stark, porque el clima no está a su favor el día de hoy —, murmuró, mientras le daba una manta al nervioso Omega.

—Al parecer, el día de hoy nada está a mi favor —, respondió mordaz el Omega —. Será mejor que me diga, para que se tomó la molestia de traerme junto a mi recién nacido hijo hasta la azotea, Barón Zemo, ¿o debería llamarlo, Helmut Zemo?

—Así que si sabe quién soy —, Zemo rió bajo la máscara —. No es que me interese tenerlo a usted o a su hijo, pero el solo hecho de saber que si a usted y a ese bebé les llegarán a pasar algo malo, el maldito Capitán América sufriría demasiado, eso es más que satisfactorio para mí.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, porque por un momento pensé que te habías enamorado de mí al ver lo perfecto que soy —, arrogante, dijo aquello, esperando conseguir más tiempo.

—Diga lo que quiera señor Stark, eso no le ayudará en nada —, dijo más que divertido, mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del Omega —. Espero que el Capitán llegue a tiempo para salvar aunque sea a ese dulce bebé.

 

Tony estaba dispuesto a dar pelea con tal de mantener a su hijo a salvo, no por nada, había logrado descuidar a ese enfermo y había logrado tomar bisturí en el ajetreado trayecto a la azotea.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que moverse, pues el escudo del Capitán América, había llegado justo a tiempo para separar a Zemo de su persona.

 

—Llega justo a tiempo, Capitán Rogers —, dijo con odio, mientras se ponía de pie de nueva cuenta.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Steve tenía en claro, cuál de todos sus enemigos usaba máscara morada, así como tenía en cuenta, que hombre con esa descripción podía usar una de las instalaciones de Hydra como señuelo y hacerles creer que aquella organización quería algo con Tony y el pequeño Peter.

Helmut Zemo, alias Barón Zemo, era un Alfa distinguido y para su mala suerte, uno de sus tantos enemigos jurados.

Si Zemo tenía a Tony y a Peter, era más que obvio que quería hacerles daño, y eso es algo, que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Los Vengadores, junto con algunos guardias del hospital se organizaron de manera rápida. Así que mientras uno que otro guardia daba buscaba en los distintos puntos del hospital y hacían más fácil el trabajo de los dispersados Vengadores, el otro tanto de guardias se aseguraba de mantener seguros a los trabajadores, pacientes y familiares que estuvieran en el hospital.

Y aunque Steve, quiso advertir aunque sea a uno de sus compañeros, fue más su angustia al ya haber pensado en el posible lugar donde Zemo tenía a su Omega e hijo.

Con prisa se dirigió a la azotea y al ver que ese hombre apuntaba a la cabeza de Tony, actuó rápido y lanzó su escudo con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

 

—Llega justo a tiempo, Capitán Rogers —

 

Una vez recuperó su escudo, Steve no dudo ni un solo segundo, colocarse frente a Tony y el bebé.

 

— ¿Les hizo daño? —, le preguntó a Tony sin dejar de mirar al Barón Zemo.

—Stark negó con prisa —. Llegaste justo a tiempo —, respondió nervioso.

 

Tony sabía que Steve estaba furioso, no solo por la manera en la que veía a ese villano, también por el potente aroma que el Alfa desprendía justo ahora y lo pesado que el ambiente se sentía.

Peter comenzó a llorar, y hasta el entendía la razón. El agrio y peligroso aroma que emanaba Rogers, también estaba causando estragos en él y obviamente que en Peter al tener el olfato más agudizado, era más potente, especialmente si su hijo sabía que aquel Alfa era su otro padre.

 

—Steve —, lo llamo nervioso, mientras mecía a su inquieto hijo.

 

Pero Steve no hizo caso, pues vio que Zemo se dirigía a donde estaban ellos.

Agilmente, tomo a Tony en sus brazos, y saltó lejos de aquel Alfa que tenía las claras intenciones de hacerles daño.

 

—Zemo, Tony y el bebé no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con nuestra rivalidad —, claro que le dolía no decir que Peter era su hijo, pero lo menos que quería era recordarle a Zemo que aquel tierno bebé era su hijo.

—Qué curioso que diga “el bebé”, cuando ambos sabemos que ese niño es su hijo —, más que dispuesto a seguir con aquella pelea, Zemo miro al Omega Stark y a aquel bebé —. No tengo intención de dejarlos ir. A ninguno, al menos no hasta haber logrado mi cometido, Capitán América —

 

Steve sabía de antemano que Zemo no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, aun cuando sabía que tenía las de perder al haber atacado justo cuando todos los Vengadores estaban en aquel edificio.

Aunque aparentemente, aquel hombre solamente estaba pensando en una venganza en su contra, aun si debía hacerle daño a inocentes.

Y es que hacía lo que podía, pero cada que Zemo disparaba, era usar su escudo para protegerse o proteger a Tony y al bebé.

Una bala le rozó el hombro, y aunque quiso decirle a Tony que todo estaba bien - especialmente cuando el Omega lo llamó preocupado-, no tenía ni un solo segundo para distraerse, pues Zemo, apenas se quedó sin balas, sacó una espada y comenzó a atacar con demasiada rapidez.

 

— ¿Qué lo tiene tan preocupado Capitán? —, con burla, Zemo preguntó aquello al ver que había logrado hacerle varios cortes a su adversario —. ¿O es que acaso se deja herir por ese simple Omega? —

—Steve frunció el ceño —. Tony no es un simple Omega, y obviamente no voy a dejar que lastimes a ninguno de los dos —, aseveró con enojo.

—Entonces tendré que matarlo y luego hacerles lo mismo a ellos —

 

Tony miraba como el par de Alfas peleaban de manera feroz. Y claro, estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, pero aún tenía demasiado dolor y se sentía demasiado débil.

El Omega tenía demasiado en cuenta que Steve estaba saliendo herido, precisamente por evitar que Zemo se acercara a él y a Peter. Por esa razón, trataba con sus nulas fuerzas, ponerse de pie, para aunque sea, llegar a la puerta que daba entrada al hospital.

Stark intento una vez más ponerse de pie, pero al ver que Zemo había logrado atravesar a Rogers y dejarlo pegado al grueso muro de concreto con la espada incrustada justo en su hombro derecho, trato de levantarse una vez más, solo para caer y ver con temor como Zemo se acercaba de manera veloz.

 

— ¡Tony cuidado! —, Steve no se midió al sacar aquella espada, así como tampoco detuvo su carrera para salvar a su Omega y a su hijo.

 

Y aunque por un momento, Steve pensó que no llegaría a tiempo, logró llegar justo para recibir una bala -la última-, para mantener a salvo a Tony y a Peter.

Zemo creyó que ahora podría acabar con los tres, sin embargo, una flecha le dio de lleno, justo en el hombro.

 

—Rogers, la próxima vez, avisa para evitar una tragedia —, dijo Nat, mientras apuntaba justo detrás de Zemo.

—Quise hacerlo, pero cuando me di cuenta, todos nos habíamos separado, y ni qué decir de las comunicaciones, porque el hizo algo con ellas —, murmuró como pudo — ¿Estás bien Tony? —, preocupado de que hubieran salido heridos, Steve comenzó a ver cada detalle de Tony y Peter.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa?, si literalmente, tú eres el que está hecho mierda —, le recalcó lo obvio —. Ambos estamos bien, aunque Peter está demasiado inquieto por tu aroma, Steve, calma un poco ese lado Alfa.

 

No pasó mucho, para que Zemo fuera llevado por los agentes de Shield –no sin antes jurar volver para vengarse-, así como tampoco fue tardado que atendieran de nueva cuenta a Tony y al bebé, aunque ahora, también Steve debía ser atendido, aun si se regeneraba un tanto más rápido que Tony, las heridas que le habían ocasionado, eran lo suficientemente graves para mantenerlo ingresado.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Ya llevaban dos días en el hospital, y aunque Pepper no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, Tony había accedido a escuchar una vez más a Steve.

Sabía que el Alfa estaba más que arrepentido por rechazarlo, así como sabía que lo traía loco, no por nada había dejado que lo apalearan y que justo antes él lo había dejado casi calvo. Sin embargo, Tony no tenía planeado dejarle fácil el perdón, aunque aún no tenía idea de cómo se las cobraría a ese torpe Capipaleta, o al menos, no tuvo idea, hasta que el mismo Steve Rogers se la dio.

 

—Por favor Tony, te juro que haré lo que sea para que me des una oportunidad —, Steve miró con tristeza a Tony, y más a su hijo.

—Tranquilo Rogers, apenas se me ocurra que debes hacer, te daré la oportunidad de estar conmigo y con Peter, mientras, agradece que te dejo vernos —, sabía que tarde o temprano daría su brazo a torcer, pero no lo haría hasta obtener su dulce venganza. Porque claro, lo iba a perdonar, pues no era como si Rogers le hubiera sido infiel, pues el Alfa solo había sido un idiota y uno muy grande.

— ¿Pasaste por mucho?, ¿no es así? —, apenado le pregunto aquello, mientras miraba a su hijo.

—Obviamente me costó mucho llevar el embarazo hasta el final, pero lo logré y al parecer con honores —, sonriente miró a su dormilón hijo.

—Me hubiera gustado estar contigo en todo momento Tony —, murmuró arrepentido por haberse perdido todos esos bellos momentos.

—No digas tonterías Steve —, lo reprendió.

—No lo hago Tony. En verdad, ojalá hubiera pasado todo el embarazo contigo —, le dijo sincero. En verdad le hubiera gustado cumplir todos los caprichos de Tony, así como ver como poco a poco le crecía el vientre o sentir las primeras patadas de su hijo, y tan absorto estaba con aquellos pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Tony sonreía con cierta maldad.

—Steve, Peter y yo nos vamos, pero descuida, que ya pronto sabrás de nosotros, claro, si es que logras sobrevivir.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, si hoy me dan de alta —, Rogers no entendía a lo que el Omega quería llegar.

—Tony sonrió más que divertido con el plan que tenía en mente —. Ya pronto lo verás Steve.

 

Tony no fue tan malo, antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó que el Alfa le diera un beso, tanto a él como a Peter, sin embargo, jamás dejó de sonreír y menos al pensar en las maldades que cometería.

Porque fue el mismo Steve Rogers, quien dio la idea más magnífica, vaya que el Alfa podía ser un genio a veces.

Tony debía prepararse para su obtener su dulce venganza y no solamente contra Steve Rogers.

 

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso ha sido todo con este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado. Y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchisímo :3  
> El próximo ya es el último capítulo y les prometo que se van a morir de risa con lo que se viene (las que están en el grupo saben de lo que hablo xD), todo eso y más en “Dulce Venganza”  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto  
> Chau chau (^3-)/

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso ha sido todo para este primer capítulo, espero y les haya gustado. Y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3   
> En fin, nos leemos pronto  
> Chau chau (^3-)/


End file.
